


Ode to Abs

by DracoPotter80



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abbbbbsssssss, F/M, Gen, Gender nuetral, Light Smut, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Abs, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Pre-smut, Sorry if you like Toby Macquire better, Spider-Man Homecoming style, Will maybe turn into a series if ppl like it, but - Freeform, cute one-shot, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spider-man homecoming - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: There are a lot of things that could be said about your boyfriend Peter Parker. You didn't think this would be one of them.





	Ode to Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I aged Peter up just because I feel like it's weird to be writing such sexual things about a 15 year old boy. No actual smut, just mentions of it.
> 
> ~ = means thoughts

There are many things that could be said about your boyfriend Peter Parker.  
-He’s clingy af (in the cute, endearing way. Not the “no one is allowed to look at you except me way)  
-He’s adorable??? Like all the time????  
-He’s crazy smart, I mean how else would he get the Stark Internship  
-He’s a total sweetheart  
-Nerd. 100%. And Geek. Also 100%  
But the one thing you didn’t expect however,  
Was how fucking shredded he was underneath all those sweaters he wore. Not that you were complaining. Quite on the contrary actually. You just couldn’t believe that your sweet baby Peter was built like Captain America (as much as an 18 year old boy could be at least)  
Things had been progressing… in your relationship as of late. And one night those ... things… had lead to both of your shirts being stripped and then holy crap ~abs~ was all you could think for a solid 30 seconds.  
“Hey uh, Y/N, I’m up here remember,” Peter said sheepishly, a blush splashing across his cheeks as he laid atop you, one arm propped on the bed to keep from crushing you under his weight.  
“Yeah sorry but uhm when did this,” you said poking him in the freakishly firm stomach “happen exactly?” Peter’s blush deepened even further, the tips of his adorably large ears staining pink.  
“I don’t know, I work out a little I guess,” He whispers, flicking his eyes everywhere but at your face.  
~A little, holy shit if that was all it took maybe I could stand to work out “a little”...  
Nah nvm…~  
Your wits returned to you once you realized just how uncomfortable the continued less than innocent staring was making your boyfriend. And like that another thing was added to your list,  
-Self conscious  
-(Rrrrripped)  
Okay maybe two.  
“Peter, baby,” You said as you put a finger under his chin and guided his face to look at you again. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just a little surprised that this is what you were hiding underneath all those layers you wear,” you giggled as you reached up and give him a little peck on his nose.  
“You didn’t!.. I mean...not in the way you’re thinking,” He stammered again and holy shit you didn’t think the boy could have possibly gotten any redder but there he was, your tomato boyfriend. You tilted your head to the side, obviously confused, how else could he have been uncom… oh  
oh  
oH  
You looked down past his abs and suddenly you were kissing again, this time with a fire that burned you from the inside out. Hands were everywhere, trailing down stomachs, on cheeks, hitching your thigh closer around his hips and pulling on soft curls. This must be what heaven feels like, you thought as you pushed his body down on top of you fully, the skin to skin contact sending your mind ablaze. He really was hard, like… everywhere.  
And It wasn’t until the morning, when you woke up snuggled up against Peter Parker, that you were coherent enough to add another thing to the list.  
-Really… really good in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want this to become a series!! I wanted to make a long list of all the things that Peter Parker is, and make one shots based on how you found out said things. I really want to do it, and will probably anyway it's just a matter on if I will post it! Let me know! 
> 
> I always love comments, positive or negative, it's all publicity baby XD just kidding but really. If there's something you felt was off feel free to tell me!


End file.
